


God Bless John Laurens

by AudreyXuan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anti-Donald Trump, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Minor Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Warning: Donald Trump, as platonic or romantic as you want it to be, hamilsquad comforts reader post-election, little bit o'swearing, self-care, surround yourself with good people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyXuan/pseuds/AudreyXuan
Summary: Politically-minded reader is torn up over the election (let’s face it, who wasn’t?) John and the rest of the Hamilsquad plan a day of good food, good movies, and good friends to help cheer them up.





	God Bless John Laurens

_“God bless America.”_

His words rang through the speakers, accompanied by quiet applause. With shaking hands, you reached for the remote and shut off the TV. _Fuck._ It had really happened. You had rallied, protested, and most importantly, voted (and, needless to say, not for the carrot-hued racist). And still, it had come to this. You were annoyed, outraged, and anxious, and you knew that tomorrow you would get started on how to survive the next four years of Trump (or more accurately, one year of Trump and three of that equally-disgusting Pence). Today, however, was going to be a day of reflection and happiness with your best friends. You might not know when the next when will arrive.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t watch it with you,”  John Laurens said, as he trudged into the room and sat beside you. “I just couldn’t listen to one more thing out of his mouth.”

“It’s okay,” you responded, struggling to hold back your emotions, because even if it was okay, you weren’t. And apparently, neither was Alex, fuming silently on the other side of the sofa.

“Wow. So Alexander Hamilton is capable of shutting up for one second.” John teased, trying to direct the conversation away from the inauguration.

“Shut up, John. Stop trying to change the subject.”

“No, you shut–” Alex walked over and firmly pressed his lips against his boyfriend’s, stopping John mid-sentence. Alex pulled away and pressed a finger to John’s lips.

“Don’t try to get between me and (Y/N) and politics. Let us rage.” You let out a small laugh. All of your friends were very socially conscious, but you and Alex were especially politically-minded.

John, still blushing, pulled away. “Okay, well, can you save your rage for tomorrow at least? Herc and Laf are coming over with food, and I thought we could all just hang out and watch a movie or something. You know, just to spread some good vibes.”

Alex nodded and turned to you. “Sounds good to me. (Y/N)?”

A day of merriment and well-being could do you some good. “Sounds amazing.” You put on an air of fake annoyance. “I mean, I guess I could put off my socio-political agenda for a day. But only cause you’re forcing me to.”

Just then, the door to your apartment burst open as Lafayette and Mulligan entered, arms full of plastic bags and takeout containers.

“Learn how to knock, maybe?” John quipped, but he was grinning.

John and Alex went into the kitchen to pour drinks while you chatted with Herc and Laf lightheartedly. It was only a matter of time, though, before the subject matter returned to politics.

“Hey, (Y/N),” John interrupted, handing you a glass of (Y/F/D). “Chill day, remember?”

“Ugh, fine,” you replied, putting on your best angsty teen impression. “Now let’s go get some food. I’m starving.”

The four of you made your way to the kitchen, where an impressive array of food lay out.

“Laf! You got (Y/F/F)! How did you know it was my favourite food?”

The Frenchman gave you a generous serving and smiled softly. “John told me. He wanted to make today as relaxing and comfortable as possible for you.”

You bit your lip, nearly crying, except this time out of happiness, not of frustration. “What did I ever do to deserve you? All of you are just so damn nice to me, even when I’m in rage mode.”

The four boys pulled you into a huge group hug. Your face was squished against Herc’s chest, but you didn’t mind one bit. You wanted to stay in this moment forever, but your stomach was growling and you had a long four years ahead of you.

“Thank you, guys. I needed this. Now let’s eat.” You all separated and made your way to the living room, Lafayette planting a kiss on your head. “What are we watching?” You enquired as you stood up to turn off the lights.

“You’ll see.” answered John, flopping on the sofa with Alex and Mulligan beside him, and Lafayette at the end. As you sat down, Alexander pulled both you and John onto his lap. The movie started playing and you gasped and turned around.

“No! Laurens! You didn’t go out to get (Y/F/M) just for me, did you?”

“Nah, I just like watching the hot guys.” John replied. Alexander playfully punched him on the arm.

“But seriously, (Y/N),” John continued, a more serious tone in his voice, “You not only deserve, but need a day of relaxation, indulgence even. You are an amazing person, but you can be a little…non-stop sometimes. And having Alex around to encourage you doesn’t really help. Sometimes you just need to take a step back and take some time for yourself. Take a break from trying to help the world and help yourself.”

You wanted to protest, but John was right. You were opinionated and annoyed with a lot of things in life, and you knew the effect your strong personality had on people. It was an honest-to-God miracle that John had been able to put up with you _and_ Alexander for almost a year now.

You felt the familiar lump in your throat as you started to cry, pulling John into a deep hug. “Thank you. All of you. Thank you Laf and Herc, for coming here on the dreariest day of the year for no particular reason other than to bring me food. And dear Lord, John, bless you. I don’t know how you can stand both me and Alex.”

“I guess I’m the world’s first gay saint, then.”

You laughed through your tears, feeling only slightly guilty for crying on Alex’s shirt.

“Okay, enough with the emotions. Let’s all shut up and enjoy this cinematic masterpiece.”

All of you started actually watching, and everyone else seemed immersed in the plot. But every few minutes, you couldn’t help but look at the amazing people around you. Loving and lovable Hercules. Lafayette, in all his French fabulousness. Clever, motivated Alexander, the only person who had ever matched your wits. And John, probably the most caring, sweetest person you had ever met. Lucky you. You had all of them.


End file.
